Currently there are different packing elements for similar use, such as those taught in the documents: DE 3936449, DE 202005003825, EP 0580512, EP 0787445, FR 2681767, FR 2816813 and FR 2876257. Doubtless such packing elements grant means for containing different cosmetic and pharmaceutical products, nevertheless they do not present an hermetically sealed (tight) functioning concept, therefore the hermetic condition obtained for such sets are limited only to the retention of the product not avoiding the external air inlet and direct contact of the product with the external environment during the dispensing process, consequently the product must have a quantity of preserving agents and other chemical substances to avoid its oxidation and degradation during its life time and use.